Winning Does Matter
by QueenOfWonderland
Summary: It's the quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Marcus has a surprise for Oliver. A good surprise. One-shot.


Winning Does Matter

**A/N: If you don't like boy/boy action, please press the big blue button in the top left hand corner of your screen now. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter. I just like to use the characters and manipulate them for my own amusement.

Oliver Wood was really nervous. The biggest quidditch match of the year was hours away, and there was still much practice to be done. Even though the game was at noon and it was only four in the morning. He gathered up the Gryffindor team, and headed toward the quidditch pitch. Oliver was determined to win this match against Slytherin. He was tired of the smug looks Flint shot him everyday. Then again, Marcus had been giving him a strange look Oliver couldn't quite decipher. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the enemy. He looked at his team, and explained their approach on how they were going to pound the Slytherins into the ground. They all put their hands into the middle, and lifted them cheering,

"Gryffindor!" Oliver smiled. He had a good feeling about this year's tournament. After hours of brutal, sweat-filled practice, Oliver was sure that Gryffindor would win this year. He told his team to go wash up, then get some lunch before the game. He flew around the pitch a few times, and landed safely on the ground. He started toward the showers when he felt someone staring at him. Oliver slowly turned around, and looked across the pitch, where Marcus Flint was leaning against a tower. Oliver turned back around and continued his descent to the showers. He refused to acknowledge the fact that Marcus was there with him.

"Hey, Wood." Marcus said, closer than he was before. Oliver was spun around, and came face-to-face with Marcus. He looked into the taller man's silver eyes. 'He has _gorgeous _eyes,' Oliver thought. 'Wait, did I just think of Flint's eyes as _**gorgeous**_?' Oliver subconsciously shook the thoughts of his enemy's eyes out of his mind.

"What do you want, Flint?" It wasn't asked rudely. Marcus stared into Oliver's chocolate brown eyes, looking like he was debating something in his mind, his hand still on Oliver's shoulder. He moved it, and turned around. He walked a few paces away, so Oliver turned and headed back toward the showers. Marcus turned back around quickly, walked back over to the other man, turned him around and crushed his lips to Oliver's. Oliver was shocked at first by the sudden movement, and the fact that his competition was kissing him, but he kissed Marcus back with as much force and passion.

Marcus wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, and Oliver carded his fingers through Marcus's raven hair. Marcus licked Oliver's bottom lip with his tongue, and Oliver opened his mouth, letting the Slytherin map his mouth out with his tongue. 'That _sinful _tongue,' Oliver thought as Marcus gently nipped his lip. Oliver moved closer, so he could get more of Flint. When the need for air was too much, the two pulled away, and Marcus smirked at Oliver.

"To answer your question, I just wanted to wish you good luck on the game. And I've wanted to do that since fourth year. But the competition is still on." With that, Marcus kissed Oliver one last time, and left the quidditch pitch. Oliver was mesmerized. His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was disheveled. His pupils were dilated. Finally he went and took a shower. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. 'What was it for? Is he planning something? Is he trying to distract me from the tournament?' Oliver thought as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He was the only one left in the locker room. He finished his shower, and headed to the Great Hall to grab some lunch before the game of the year.

Oliver felt Marcus staring at him all the throughout lunch. Just because Flint kissed Oliver, doesn't mean Oliver was going to be soft on him. Finally noon came around, and Oliver was going bonkers trying to give a pep-talk to the team. Everybody laughed at his obvious discomfort. They assured him they would kick the Slytherin's arses. Oliver smiled, and then they headed out to the pitch that they were in just an hour before. The game continued for about an hour, until Harry caught the snitch. The score was 150-120. Everybody clapped Harry on the back. Slowly the rest of the school went back into the castle to enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

Marcus walked over the Oliver, them being the only ones on the quidditch pitch, and stuck out his hand for Oliver to shake. Oliver looked at it, and didn't raise his hand to meet Marcus's. Instead, he pulled Marcus to him by his quidditch robes and kissed him. Marcus smiled against Oliver's mouth, and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist, like he did earlier that morning. A simple kiss turned into a full out heated snog, their tongues battling for dominance. Marcus finally won, and they pulled away. Oliver's cheeks were flushed, and he looked into Marcus's silver eyes. Marcus smiled.

"Well congratulations, Oliver. You won the tournament. I'm so proud." Marcus said wiping away a pretend tear. Oliver smacked him lightly on the arm, and kissed him again, efficiently cutting off what Marcus was going to say.

_**A/N: **_**Well, this is just a little fic that came to me. I desperately wanted to write a Marcus/Oliver story. Leave a review, and you get a virtual cookie :) Don't ask how you'd get it, because I honestly have no idea. You can pretend you have a cookie, if you'd like. **


End file.
